Did You Ever Love Somebody and More!
by AznPnay
Summary: Full title:Did You Ever Love Somebody,Back Here,This I Promise You.Well this is ANOTHER songfic Trilogy of mine. Please read and reveiw!
1. Did You Ever Love Somebody

**Did You Ever Love Somebody? **  
  


_Did you ever love somebody   
So much that the earth moved?  
Did you ever love somebody   
Even though it hurt to?_  
  
Relena watched as Heero flew in the gundam. She remembered what he had told her before he left.  
  
"Relena, I'm going." He had told her that morning.   
  
"But, But why?" asked Relena, the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Goodbye." Heero replied, without even giving a response.  
  
_Did you ever love somebody  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
Did you ever love somebody   
Who never knew?_  
  
It's been a 5 months since he left. She had been on plenty of dates with many men, but none of them could gain her love. Only one man did, and he went away. Relena didn't even try looking for him. She knew that he didn't love her back.  
  
_Did you ever lay your head down   
On the shoulder of a good friend?  
And then have to look away somehow?   
Had to hide the way you felt for them?_  
  
It was dark and and she had a flight the next morning, but Relena just couldn't get to sleep. She sat on her bed, looking at a picture of her and the gundam pilots. They were having a picnic and Miss. Noin had taken the shot. Relena was smiling and Heero had his occasional smirk.  
  
_Have you ever prayed the day would come   
You?d hear them say they feel it to?  
Did you ever love somebody   
Who never knew?_  
  
Relena picked up the teddy bear that he had given her 4 years ago. She looked at and started studying it, many times she had done before. She then hugged, and put it beside her, on her bedside table. She turned off the lights and tried to go back to sleep, trying to block the images of Heero our of her head.  
  
_And if you did, well, you know I'd understand.  
I could, I would,   
More than anybody can._  
  
It was morning and Relena got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and started getting dressed. She started preparing for her trip to the colonies. IT would be a long one and she sighed.  
  
_Did you ever love somebody   
So much that the earth moved?  
Did you ever love somebody   
Even though it hurts you?_  
  
Relena got on the shuttle and closed her eyes. She remembered the time when her foster father had told her to remember how the earth always looked from space. She smiled softly at the thought, then lightly frowned at the thought of Heero and his gundam. Relena shook her head and opened her eyes.  
  
_Did you ever love somebody  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
Did you ever love somebody   
Like I love you? _  
  
Just then a loud explosion was heard. Relena looked out her and saw a mobile suit. She saw that she was on a colony and just sighed.She knew it was planning to attack her shuttle, so she just closed her eyes and waited for the blow.  
_  
Like I love you?_  
  
She could sense someone holding her. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of prussian blue eyes and messy dark brown hair staring down at her.  
  
"He,..errro?" she whispered.  
  
"Shush. Everythings going to be all right. Quatre and Duo are getting help and Wufei and Trowa are beating those basterds." Heero said soothingly.  
  
"I l,..ov..ve y,..o..u." Relena whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
_Like I love you...  
_********************************************  
I hope you liked my fic, Thankiez! Please reveiw!


	2. Back Here

**Back Here**  
  


_Baby set me free from this misery   
I can't take it no more   
Since you went away nothing's been the same   
Don't know what I'm living for   
Here I am so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
_  
Heero walked away from Relena. He knew that she was probably crying right now.  
  
"I'm sorry, but its for the best." Heero whispered as he walked away from the mansion. A signle tear, slowly slid down his cheek.  
  
_Until you're back here baby   
Miss you want you need you so   
Until you're back here baby yeah   
There's a feeling inside I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't let you go _  
  
It was months since he had last seen Relena. The others told him that she was ok. Even went on a few dates but didn't like the guys.  
  
He knew why she didn't like them, because she still liked him and he liked her back. Not even, he loved her. Whenever he looked into her eyes he could tell that she loved him too. But he just shrugged it off and continued with his work.  
  
_So I told you lies even made you cry   
Baby I was so wrong   
Girl I promise you now my love is true   
This is where my heart belongs   
Cos here I am so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do   
  
_Heero heard that there was an attack on Relena's shuttles to the colonies and he had immedeitly went with the others to try to stop it. As he saw her shuttle approach the colony, he saw the enemies and they started firing at the shuttle. The other pilots were firing back. He watched just as it made its landing, a large explosion was heard and the shuttle crashed down.  
  
_And I wonder, are you thinking of me   
Cos I'm thinking of you   
And I wonder _  
  
He saw her lying on the ground with blood everywhere. She was half buried under the rubble and he immdeitly started taking the large pieces of the shuttle off of her. Heero instructed Duo and Quatre to get help while he stayed with Relena.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena. I never should have left." Heero murmered to her.  
  
He saw her slowly open her eyes and say his name.  
  
When he looked down at her eyes, he saw the love that she always had whenever he saw her. He heard her whisper I Love you to him, before closing them again.  
  
_Are you ever coming back in my life?   
Cos here I am so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can_


	3. This I Promise You

**This I Promise You  
**  


_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies_  
  
Heero watched her on the hospital bed. She had an IV on her arm and wires everywhere. he recalled what the docter said.  
  
"It's a miracle that she's even alive." The doctor had told him and the other gundam pilots.  
  
"Relena." Heero sighed. It had been 3 days since her accident and was unconsciene through all of it. Yesterday was her operation, and afterwards she still didn't wake up.  
  
_I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..  
_  
He couldn't stand watching her look so weak. She was very pale and practically had no life in her eyes.  
  
"Duo, I'm going to the bathroom. Watch her and tell me if anything happens." Heero ordered his friend.  
  
"Okily dokily." Duo replied.  
  
_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_  
  
Heero was walking towards Relena's room, and saw that the door was open. He peeked inside and saw that the doctor was talking to the other pilots. They all had grim faces.  
  
"And it seems that if she doesn't wake up soon, she will most likely die." The doctor told them.  
  
"Wait, that can't happen. I thought that she was ok?" Heero asked barging in.  
  
"Well, in her current state she's still weak and it would take a miracle for her to wake up. She's no longer unconscience as I looked now and it doesn't seem that she's sleeping either." the doctor spoke.  
  
"Cut the talk and get to the point." Heero interrupted.  
  
_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore_  
  
"It seems that she's practically given up the will to live and is trying to purposely die." The doctor replied before leaving.  
  
"No, that can't be." Quatre said through tears.  
  
"C'mon Jousan. You gotta wake up." Duo said holding her hand.  
  
Trowa and Wufei just looked at her, but their eyes seemed to have sympathy in them.  
  
_I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._  
  
"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone with Relena for a couple of minutes." Heero asked interrupting their thoughts.  
  
"I understand." Quatre said as he left.  
  
"Try talking to her, maybe she'll hear you." Duo told him as he too exited. Trowa and Wufei nodded to him as they left.  
  
When they shut the door, Heero walked up closer to Relena's bed. He bent odwn on his knees and started looking at her. She was so thin and pale. He slowly pushed some hair out of her face and looked at her.  
  
_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.._  
  
"Relena, wake up. You have plenty to live for. You have to wake up." Heero whispered to her.  
  
"I love you Relena." Heero whispered again. Seeing that she didn't respond, he said it even louder.  
  
"Relena, I love you." Heero said. Just then her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"He,er.rro?" Relena slowly whispered.  
  
"Relena, your awake. I love you." Heero said rushing to her side again.  
  
_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._  
  
Relena looked at him and stared into his eyes. Heero was watching and was confused.  
  
"No you don't. You just want me alive so another war won't start." Relena said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yes I do, I do Relena. I love you." Heero said again staring at her eyes.  
  
"No you don't. You don't love me." Relena said again turning around and laying her head into the pillow.  
  
"Yes I do Relena. I do, I love with all of my heart." Heero said. Just then he heard a long beep.  
  
_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_  
  
"Relena, Relena no!" Heero said. Just then doctors came in. One turned around to face him.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Yuy, but you have to leave." the doctor said.  
  
"Relena, Relena I love you. I mean it to, I love you." Heero said just then the door closed in front of his face.  
  
_Just close your eyes   
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_  
  
Heero watched her laying there on the bed. He smiled slowly and crept in down next to her. He kissed her on the lips lightly, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hello Heero." Relena said kissing him back slowly.  
  
"I love you." he said.  
  
"Always?" Relena teased.  
  
"And forever." Heero whispered as he kissed her and they were in an even passionate kiss.  
  
_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...  
_*********************************  
I Hoped you like the sequal. Now you didn't think that I'd let her die now would I. noooo!!!!!Hehe, well please reveiw if you really liked this songfic!


End file.
